


Fire Emblem Epoch: The Forgotten Tale of Babel

by SunSettingNova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSettingNova/pseuds/SunSettingNova
Summary: Fire Emblem Epoch is a series of tales from the Forgotten Realm. A realm that was once destroyed by its own gods. The tales of this realm are few and far in between... Until now. The Forgotten Realm has epoch upon epoch and is finally being released. You will notices similarities between this Realm and the others within the Fire Emblem universe. Everything in this story is original with a load of Easter Eggs and references to other works in the same world





	Fire Emblem Epoch: The Forgotten Tale of Babel

West Dragon Continent - Babel

It was midday and the Mercenary Guild was bustling with clients coming in and out, mercenaries returning and going, and the atmosphere of a pub welcomed all, regardless of standing. The wooden building with open lightning had all sorts of fighters,with the most noticeable being axe and sword wielders. It was rare to get lancers into the mix. On rare occasion, a giant man of metal stood and recounted an epic tale of his recent adventure with a booming voice.

Julius, one of the many swordsman in the Guild, sat alone with his simple tankard of water. He typically didn’t drink during the day in case he was called out for a job. He wanted to set out right away if the opportunity presented itself. With every passing day he was getting impatient; ready to just leave and explore and be a Mercenary on the road. Today was a different day for this raven haired swordsman. A hooded man entered the guild, and didn’t raise too much suspicion. Once the hooded man ducked into the room to talk to the leader, he returned as the Guild leader looked… frightened. The Guild Leader was the founder and leader of the band of mercenaries. He is also one of the elders of the village where they are stationed. The Mercenaries under his care were trained, refined, and polished to act like knights of sorts, but still have their greed lead their decision-making. If any bad reviews or betrayal of contract reached his ears, he’d personally handle it himself. It was admirable, even more so once people learned that his great-grandfather once worked with one of the many fallen kingdoms as head general.

The Leader stepped out and demanded silence. The laughter and talking stopped. Even clients that came to just chat stopped and looked towards the leader. His stature was imposing, but it was like a gentle giant. No one was afraid of him, but rather curious as to why he of all people stopped the atmosphere of festivities.

“Mercs!” He addressed the entire building. “Please kneel as one of the Sages have blessed us with their presence!” 

This bold statement alone got everyone raising, and then immediately falling to their knees.

The Sages. Twelve in total. Babel was once a kingdom known for its many wars. It was a dark period of time, where many Babylonians called it the ‘Age of War’, with some even called it the ‘Age of Blood’. Whether or not which name it’s addressed by, people know what is being said. Babel was not always known as Babel either. Up until a few centuries ago, it was simply called the West Dragon Continent’ its sister continent, the East Dragon Continent, is on the other side of the globe. The war grew darker each and every day, poverty ruled the land like a tyrant. Even the land was growing stale in nutrients, preventing farming and raising cattle. The gods of the realm saw the state of the West Dragon Continent and blessed them with a means of redemption. During the reign of the victor, but ever degrading last kingdom, twelve people, spoken to by the gods themselves, presented themselves as ‘Sages’. Other words used are Oracles or even Saviors by the most religious. Since then, there has been countless of Sages come and go. Every fifty years, twelve new Sages are marked. Whether by birth, or by their valor and ambitions. No one truly knows how the marks appear, or how they pick the new Sages.

Now, in the present day, the Mercenary Guild has been graced by one of the twelve. The hooded figure lowered the hood, as an elderly face had shown itself, bearing a chin full grey beard, and the hairstyle was long. A mage by first glance.

“At ease, everyone. I am a client, just like everyone else who enters this building. But for now… Gilles, please, let’s step back into your office.” His voice was strong, yet gentle; it voice echoed authority, but also respect. It was hard not to like the man right from the start. Julius would eye this man. Blinking, Gilles returned to his office. The suspense of the job offer was killing the entire building, save for those who are talking with clients. Julius gripped his tankard, thinking that today was his day.

Moments seemed like hours to everyone. That was until the two older men emerged from the office.

“We have work!” Gilles shouted, and the entire building erupted in cheers. “However, The Sage has already chosen who will be working closely to his liking! He will call them out by name. Save for a war cleric, he’ll select two. Now, have a good day!” Gilles shouted and returned to his office. The Sage nodded as he looked around the room. The mercenaries waiting for a job tensed, Julius included.

“I have heard great tales of bravery and bravado from your leader. Each and every one of you is worth considering. However, two stuck out to me who are up for the job I have offered. I call upon the Huntress known as Astrid-” The sage begin. A woman from the upper area stood by the railing and raised her tankard. The woman was slim in build, but she had a bow strapped to her back and a full quiver to boot. Like Julius, it seems she was eager for a job. The woman’s hair was brown, like caramel, and braided along her back. Her eyes like the gem emerald, sparkling with determination of the new job.

“The other, the swordsman known as-” The sage began to call upon his second employer, that was until another man stood up.

“Save your breath, old man. We all know it’s me.” A blonde man with green eyes also stood. Everyone looked confused, as his lackeys around the table snickered and cheered mockingly. “There is no other swordsman here who can top me! Charles the Fifth!” He roared. Not a single cheer. Just a mocking clap. “Now then. Name your mission, My Great Sage.”

Charles the Fifth was the fifth in his family line. His family were farmers outside the small town, but this Charles had enough of the boredom of the farm and taken up the sword. He was well built, his hair short and spiked, and his swordsmanship was on par with many others. He carried himself with pride as he was the most successful out of the bunch he considered friends. It also didn’t help that his ego was already massive by his arrival, shutting out most of his colleagues and gaining a lot of money from clients, which seemed shifty in itself. He looked up at Astrid on the balcony, and gave her a wink, and blew a kiss. “After all, Astrid and I are the Lovers Duo.” 

Astrid made a face of pure disgust, but didn’t say anything to defend herself, or rebuke if he really was the second to be picked. A job was a job, everyone in this Guild knew that.

“I’m sorry...but your record had shown me how… erm… neglectful you are about giving it your all, during work.” The sage, taken aback by being interrupted, turned down Charles lightly. “Your work for the guild is unquestionable, however, before my arrival at this guild, I have asked many of the locals. They told me that you cheat your way out of work, and often times ask for a raise in your salary if it doesn’t go your way the first time around. If that is your work ethic, I implore you to find a job in broking.”

A roar of laughter echoed the building. Even Astrid was surprised the Sage had turned down Charles so easily. And to add that second part of throwing fire at Charles. This caused even Julius to crack a smile and laugh. When the laughter slowly died out, the sage began to speak again.

“As I was saying before…” the sage retreated a bit, clearing his throat. “The other swordsman that will accompany Astrid and I… is Julius!” 

It took a second for Julius to realize that his own name has been called. When he stood up, the sound of an applause filled the room. Julius looked up at Astrid, who wasn’t disgusted at him. It was to be expected. Astrid and Julius had worked together before; they had a unique relationship which they could respect and trust one another. Both hoped that the relationship would continue into this line of work; if it concerns a sage, then it must be excellent pay. After Astrid walked down and Julius paid for his tankard, and the pair approached the Sage.

“You two were chosen by not only me, but on the majority of the Twelve Sages to take on the quest.” The Sage stated. “Come, we shall depart to the tower.”

With a nod from both Astrid and Julius, they set for the Tower, the entire guild cheering for them both. On the way out of town, the trio stopped by the local church, as recommended by the Guild Leader, to hire one of the few War Clerics that reside there.

“Do you two have any recommendations on who we pick?” The Sage inquired as he turned to the two.  
Astrid and Julius looked at each other. Throughout their line of work, they only ever worked with one war cleric, and it’s always been by chance; why fix what isn’t broken.

“If he’s in,” Astrid began to talk. Her voice was smooth, like honey, with a trace of serenity and grace. “Julius and I both worked with a man called Jeremiah. He is a bit.. Clunky, but he has shown results time and time again. He’s one of the few War Clerics that Julius and I worked with for a few jobs.” The woman gave a slight smile.

“Is this true, Julius?” The Sage turned to look at the swordsman, who only gave a nod.

“He is a bit of a clutz, but when you need healing and a last line of defence, he is our man.” Julius spoke. 

Astrid would cross her arms. “He does, however, have a few cases of charging, which makes sense.” He told the Sage. “I’m sure he’ll explain before he gives you the final option.” 

The Sage gave a nod at Julius word and turned, entering the church. Astrid shrugged and followed, leaving Julius to take the rear. 

Once inside the church, there were a few priests conversing; Brothers and Sisters in their chosen pantheon mingled. The head priest, characterized by the white with gold-accented robe among the simple white and black robes, saw them enter and quickly departed from the group he was with and came to greet them. He gave a smile to Julius and Astrid.

“Greetings, Julis and Astrid. It has been sometime since your last mission. I take it this man is your client?” The priest asked while looking at the hooded Sage.

“Aye, Father. I am one of the twelve Sages. I have hired these two for a certain mission, and it would appear that they highly recommend Jeremiah.” The sage told the Father, who didn’t seem surprised unlike the entire Mercenary guild. Perhaps the Sages make more rounds then they let on?

“Ah, yes. That boy Jeremiah is quite the healer on travels. Not to mention he picked up Axe fighting on his first few missions. Honestly, I would tell him to chase his own dreams, but he stays in this humble priory. He gets enough jobs and he pays for rent. He’s a great brother to have on the road, even if his faith is a little shaky compared to others. He’s an honest kid.” The Father spoke.. Modestly about Jeremiah. Julius and Astrid had known Jeremiah since their time in the Guild. The three were often paired up because of how compatible they were together.

“He’ll make a fine addition to our team. Please, have him be ready in an hour or so. We will leave at night time.” the sage instructed the Father. Astrid and Julius looked quite confused about the time they chose to travel. The Sage lowered his hand, to ease their confusion, as if to explain in time. Within a few moments, a young man came from downstairs of the Priory, he carried an axe in his right hand. He also had a rather hefty backpack, along with his healing staff attached to the side of it.. It was evident he was already prepared for long travels. As expected of a well hired War Cleric.

Jeremiah would beam brightly after seeing Julius and Astrid, his blue eyes glittered like the ocean on a sunny day. His blonde hair was a bit unkempt, but expected of Jeremiah. 

“My friends!" Jeremiah exclaimed as he approached the two. "It’s great that we get to work together again! Hope you two know the drill!” Without even offering an "are you sure" for the Sage, Julius nodded.

“Looking forward to our partnership this time around, Jeremy.” Julius said, using his nickname for Jeremiah. It was shorter and actually protected Jeremiah’s true identity in other cities. The two men would elbow bumped each other. His attention soon turned to Astrid.

“Ah, Astrid. A budding flower as per usual. Tell me, achieve that ‘Robin Hood’ bow expertize yet?” He quipped, causing Astrid to give him a punch to the arm, and both of them laughed.

“You know I can’t do that in the little time I have in between missions. Maybe you’ll actually see it in action this time around on our journey.” Astrid told Jeremiah.

“Ah, speaking of.” Jeremiah’s attention turned towards the Sage. “Forgive me, Great Sage.” giving a polite bow.

“Please, no mind. It’s excellent to see that there will be no complications on this job when you three are decently good friends. Now tell me, Julius tells me you have a..catch when you are hired. Care to explain that to me?” The Sage didn’t seem to mind the casualness of Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah would blink. Plopping a fist onto his open palm, understanding what the Sage meant. “Ah, yes that. Basically, I started this because Mercenaries were refusing my services. Simply put, you will not be charged if you are healed immediately after battle. However, if three hours pass after said battle, you will be charged. I made quite a lot because of this rule.  
“Also,” Jeremiah continued with a small smirk, “I will count traveling heal as charged healing. Unless it’s very life threatening.” 

The Sage would stroke his beard, nodding. It appears to make sense to the elderly Sage.

“Not a bad business model, I must say.” The Sage said. “You simply know how to break the egos of the tougher mercenaries. I take it if you’re their War Cleric, their pride fades?” 

The latter part was a jest, but Jeremiah, however, brightened up with a large toothy smile.  
“All the time now, but there are few that do it on purposes so I get money anyway.” He gave a laugh, as did the Sage. Julius and Astrid, however, laughed nervously; they both knew that they themselves fell under that category, strictly for the reason that Jeremiah was a damned good healer. The group would help Jeremiah with his back as they walked around to the side of the church, where a horse and a wagon were stationed and tied up. With Jeremiah, each group got a wagon and a horse. It was convenient for whoever got Jeremiah. Julius climbed into the wagon, taking Astrid’s and Jeremiah’s pack and placing them to the right side. He helped Astrid in, offering a hand, which Astrid grabbed Julius inner arms. She pulled herself up. The Sage had his own horse. Julius was a bit concerned. He would climb out quickly and walk to the Sage.

“Sir. Are you sure you should be seen? I’m afraid even under the Sages rule, barbarians and brigands are still on the loose. Given your ceremonial robes, I fear your protection will be important.” Julius was a bit cautious. Such a highly regarded Sage had hired them. He couldn’t help but be a little caution. The elder sage only gave a laugh.

“Julius, your concern sound like that of a knight for a young prince. I appreciate the gesture. But when push comes to shove, I can cause quite the… rouse.” The elderly sage chuckled, stroking his beard. “Jeremiah, are you ready?”

“Horses are watered, fed, and ready to go. Wagon’s in top condition as well. Considered what happened last time.” Jeremiah would only laugh at the memory. Julius couldn’t help but stiff a laugh as well. That was a story for the campfire. The Sage was curious about what happened last time where the wagon was so beat up. 

“Very well. We leave now and ride through the night. The less breaks we have, the faster you three can start your mission.” The sage stated. Julius was confused by that statement. It was true, they were at best four days away from the Sage’s tower on horseback. With a Wagon, might be a bit faster. If they didn’t stop? The best option might be two days. Julius would nod at the Sage before climbing into the wagon once again. Sitting across from Astrid, who was already making arrows and sharpening the arrows she brought. Julius thought he should do the same. But for now, relax. It’s his first time in a while he left the village.

“Alright gang, let’s go.” Jeremiah called back to the two. With a crack of the reins, the horse nickered and neighed and began to lightly trot out of the village. The Sage on his mount right in front in all three of their visions.

“So, what do you think our mission is?” Astrid asked Julius quietly. Jeremiah heard them, and turned his head to get an ear in the conversation.

“Who knows.” Julius responded. “It could be anything. But if it involves the Sages, the twelve most powerful people in this section of the realm… It can’t be good.” Julius crossed his arms, tapping his chin. Nibbling the inside of his cheek. What could the Sage need mercenaries for where they could easily done it themselves? Julius brain rattled and rattled, and kept pulling blanks as to why for the reason.

“Hey. You’re doing it again.” Astrid kicked Julius shin to get his attention. Julius blinked, looking at Astrid. “You were mumbling and over thinking the situations. We’re mercenaries, borderline soldiers. We were hired to do as we’re told. So best not waste energy on the why and just wait until we get there.” 

“You’re right.” Julius agreed.

“Well, if you ask me,” Jeremiah would intervene the two. “I can finally write about the Sage’s Tower. We only passed it with other missions regarding port towns and brigands around the villages around that area. Seriously, the Tower is impressive from afar. I can only imagine why only twelve people need such a large tower.”

“I’m sorry, but did you assume that there are only twelve people in the Sage’s Tower?” The Sage overheard Jeremiah’s loud voice and laughed. “You’re sorely mistaken, my young friend. Once we arrived, all will be revealed. Just listen to Astrid. You’ll get all the answers you need once we arrive.” 

This caused all three to grow more curious, and more aware on how there is hardly any word coming from the Sage’s tower except from the Sages themselves. It was odd. 

“Julius.” Jeremiah would catch Julius attention, who was tapping his finger on the floor of the wagon. “Mind your habits.”

This cause Julius a small laugh. This would torment him until he got some answers. Astrid giggled a bit. The group soon fell silent. Smiles on their faces with the excitement of adventure in the Mercenaries. Only time will tell what their assignment will be.


End file.
